The desirability or necessity for aeration of certain bodies of water, such as swimming pools, is well known, aeration serving to purify the water, reduce the bacteria count and reduce the necessity for or quantities of chemicals required for these purposes. Prior devices for aeration of such bodies of water have involved one or more shortcomings or defects, including relatively high cost, complexity, inconvenience and work required for installation and removal, and not intermixing and spreading the aerated water throughout the body of water.
Some devices or systems require modification of the pool structure or system, with attendant expense and work.
Prior aeration systems or devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,078; 3,273,717; 3,615,013; 3,640,516; 3,738,620; 4,072,612; 4,141,101; 4,271,099; and 4,304,740.
The present invention provides an aeration device for use in pool systems which is inexpensive, quickly and conveniently installable and removable, requires no special fabrication, provides high effectiveness in reducing bacterial count in the water, substantially reduces the requirements for and the cost of pool chemicals, and spreads and intermixes aerated water throughout the body of water.